Power Rangers Royal Dragons
Power Rangers Royal Dragons (often abbreviated as PRRD) is the sixth series of the Adamant Series, based on the original idea by Orange Lightspeed Ranger. Its Japanese Counterpart is Yūdaina Sentai Dorager (Majestic Squadron Dragonranger). It chronologically follows Power Rangers Virtual Nytes. This season is followed by Power Rangers Sky Raiders. Summary 10,000 years before, there was a great battle between the great Phoenix, Fenghuang and the mystic Dragon, Xiaolong. In the last decade of war, the last descendants fought each other till there was no victor. As neither side could win, both sides exhausted themselves that the power of the dual beasts withered till it was close to extinction. But they have been growing again, and the battle will end. Rangers :Main Article: Dragon Rangers Allies Xiaolong (Chinese: 枭龙) - The Mystic Dragon, God Emperor of Purgatory. His spirit chose to fight for the freedom of mankind's will to choose good and evil. Captain Daniel Ormr - Head of IGO (International Gourmet Organization), father of Charlene, Alex and Dawn. Becomes the medium of Xiaolong at the beginning of the series to pass on the power of Purgatory to the rangers. Riley - Head Mystic, and consequently the person in charge of maintaining the power link between the rangers and their zords. Later becomes the medium of Ophis, to allow her to pass on the power of Chaos onto Dawn and Lucas. Ophis - The Ouroboros Dragon, Ruler of Chaos. Trapped in the endless void until her power was able to reach earth. Rai - The last descendant of the Thunder Dragon, Druk. Unable to use the power of the Silver Ranger, his soul passes over to Purgatory, and leaves the power to Alex. Lightspeed Rangers (Orange Lightspeed Ranger's AU Series) Villains Fenghuang (Chinese: 凤凰) - The Great Phoenix, God Empress of Gehenna. Her spirit chose to let the world burn itself out so that it could be recreated from the ashes. Midora - Head of Gourmet Corp. Becomes the host of Fenghuang, and contineus the fight on Earth with the Dragon Rangers. Phoenix Rangers Scum Beasts - Twisted demonic souls that rejected free will to be in service to Fenghuang. Arsenal *'Ruin Morphers' *'Thunder Morpher' *'Chaos Morphers' *'Ascalon' - Red Ranger's Personal Weapon *'Dragon Sabers' - Standard Ranger's Weapons **'Lance Mode' *'Gram' - Silver Ranger's Personal Weapon *'Cross-Lasers' - Orange and Crimson Ranger's Personal Weapons Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord *'Draconic Synchro Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖◆◆❖ **'Great Dragon Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Red Tiger Ruby Zord'◆ ***'Blue Snake Sapphire Zord'◆ ***'Yellow Eagle Agate Zord'◆ ***'Green Stag Jade Zord'◆ ***'Pink Carp Amethyst Zord'◆ **'Silver Druk Megazord'◆❖❖ ***'Silver Ox Diamond Zord'◆ ***'Silver Stallion Diamond Zord'❖ ***'Silver Clam Diamond Zord'❖ **'Occident Ophic Megazord'◆◆❖ ***'Orange Panther Opal Zord'◆ ***'Crimson Falcon Garnet Zord'◆ ***'Navy Crocodile Lapis Zord'❖ *'Aurmby Dragon Megazord Mode'◆ **'''Gold Dragon Zord Mode◆ Episodes #Crown Jewels Part 1 #Crown Jewels Part 2 #Holy Legends #Silence #Great Dragon Combination #Feral Instinct #Red Ranger, Tiger Power! #Rise of the Phoenix Part 1 #Rise of the Phoenix Part 2 #Ne-agate #Running Amerthyst-ly #Beautiful Jade #Nice Guy #Burning Sapphire Part 1 #Burning Sapphire Part 2 #Holy Sword Ascalon #Demonic Sword Gram #Twin Swords #Eyes of the Demon Part 1 #Eyes of the Demon Part 2 #Fly High, Silver Ranger #Power of Thunder #Clam It #Brewing Storm #Gap #Snake in the Grass #Left till Last Minute #Sigil #My Deer, Aaron #Dragon Slayer #Holy Saints #Lapis Lazuli #Fallen into Chaos #Pitch Black #Reborn in Fire Part 1 #Reborn in Fire Part 2 #Ultimate Dragon #Good as Gold #Crimson Purgatory #White Paradise #Emergency Response Part 1 #Emergency Response Part 2 #Hunted #Ruin #Last Life #Dragon of the Apocalypse Part 1 #Dragon of the Apocalypse Part 2 #Draco/Fenix Ex Machina Part 1 #Draco/Fenix Ex Machina Part 2 #Draco/Fenix Ex Machina Part 3 Trivia *Xiaolong and Fenghuang are the Chinese names for a Dragon and a Phoenix, the opposing animals of the yin-yang concept of dualism in Taoist beliefs. *Druk is the Thunder Dragon, and the sacred animal of Bhutan, as well as the national symbol on both the emblem and flag of said country. *Ophis is the Ouroboros Dragon from Greek Mythology, and said to have been serpent that guarded the world egg in the beginning of time before the Primordial Gods were born from amidst Chaos. See More Category:Series Category:AdamantiumBladez